


Pawns

by Yevynaea



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bipper, Blood, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Minor Violence, Not really though, Speculation, mostly just very dramatic angst that i know will never actually be canon, some minor spoilers for the last mabelcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never said borrowing your body was a one time offer. The way I see it, Pine Tree, I don't even need a new pawn to beat Sixer at this game! I just need to reuse an old one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawns

**Author's Note:**

> what-the-bluebirds-sing-at-you on tumblr sent me a prompt for bipper, and this happened.

Dipper wasn’t sure how he got so turned around in the woods he’d been exploring all summer. He wasn’t sure why he was even out here, if he was honest. So close to nightfall, everything was dim and the colors of the forest seemed to be more grey than anything. Dipper couldn’t remember where he was, or why he wasn’t in the Shack, where he’d be safe. He was relieved when he saw Stanford walking ahead of him, muttering to himself and scribbling in one of the journals.

“Great Uncle Ford!” He called, hurrying to catch up with the man. Ford didn’t turn, and Dipper said his name again as he caught up, tugging at his uncle’s coat to grab his attention.

Ford paused, snapping the journal shut, and then with a puff of blue flames the book went up in smoke. Dipper reeled back with a shout, tripping over his own feet and ending up on the ground with the wind knocked out of him in his hurry to get away. There was a laugh, a horrible, grating, cackle, and then the Author’s head turned, revealing yellow eyes and a too-wide grin.

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t Pine Tree!” Bill greeted cheerily, but under the demon’s voice, Stanford’s was still there. Dipper scrambled to his feet.

“But the metal plate! You can’t possess him anymore–” Dipper began to protest, freezing when realization washed over him, looking around at the mindscape and wondering how he hadn’t noticed it before. “This isn’t real. This is a dream.”

Bill seemed to stretch, abandoning the Author’s form. When Dipper blinked, there was a familiar triangle floating in front of him.

“You’re getting quicker on the uptake, kid, I’ll give you that!” Bill still seemed to be grinning, even without a mouth.

“Ford said we were safe from you in the Shack!” Dipper accused. Cipher gave a little twirl of his cane, and the world spun around them, making the boy feel ill.

“Maybe he’s a liar, consider that?” Bill asked. The demon gave a short laugh. “’Trust no one,’ right?“

Dipper shook his head, pulling at his hair, trying to remember where he’d fallen asleep, how Bill could be in his head again when Stanford had said– Grunkle Ford had promised–

“The road trip.” Dipper remembered suddenly. “Grunkle Stan took us on a road trip. I’m not  _in_ the Shack.  _You’re_ the liar!”

“Never said I wasn’t.” Bill shrugged.

“How can you still be in my head when Great Uncle Ford encrypted my thoughts?” Dipper demanded.

“Thoughts and dreams are two different categories, kid.” Bill split into two copies of himself as he spoke, giving one a long night cap instead of a top hat. “I just can’t see what you’re thinking; that’s way different from being in your head!”

Ford hadn’t told him that part. Dipper realized his hands were shaking, so he curled them into fists.

“Get out.” He ordered. Bill put the back of one hand over his eye, letting himself fall to the ground like he’d fainted.

“Pine Tree, you wound me!” The demon joked, and red liquid began to seep out from under him, swiftly covering Dipper’s shoes. The boy swallowed a scream, ignoring the too-real smell of blood.

“Don’t call me that! Just get out of my head!” Dipper scrunched his eyes shut and pressed the heels of his palms hard into his temples. “Wake up, wake up, wake up!”

“Look, kid, I can’t leave until I know we’re clear.” Bill, now floating again, hooked an arm around Dipper’s shoulders, and using the other to poke Dipper’s chest emphatically. “The long and short is this: I fulfilled my end of our deal, which means it’s time for you to hold up yours.”

With that, he shoved Dipper backwards with the hand still on the kid’s chest, and Dipper began a fast freefall into nothingness.

He woke up sweating, rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly, and when he opened them again, the RV was empty and grey.

“No!” Dipper growled, punching the wall next to him.

“What, didn’t you wanna finish our conversation?” Bill asked, appearing out of nowhere to stand on the blankets by Dipper’s feet.

“I thought we already did.” Dipper shot back. “Because the only deal we had was a puppet– which was  _me_ , in case you don’t remember– for a password, and I don’t remember you ‘fulfilling your end’.”

“I never promised a password, just answers. And you definitely got more of those than you know what to do with.” Bill laughed again. “Besides, you never said borrowing your body was a one time offer. The way I see it,  _Pine Tree,_ I don’t even need a new pawn to beat Sixer at this game! I just need to reuse an old one.”

Before Dipper could react, Bill had taken ahold of his throat and  _pulled._ Dipper tumbled forward, into the air. The world went back to color, and though the RV was still empty he could hear Mabel and her friends outside, could hear Grunkle Stan griping at them about something or other.

Bill kicked the blankets off and practically jumped out of Dipper’s bed, running straight for the kid’s vest and Journal 3 inside it. He was grinning all the while.

“No!” Dipper shouted again as Bill ripped the journal clean in half, torn pages drifting to the floor. Bill grinned even wider than before, tugging Dipper’s vest and hat on, and slipping into his shoes without tying the laces.

“Stick close, kid. I don’t want you to miss this.” He told Dipper, grabbing the huge roasting fork that Grunkle Stan had brought to grill steaks with. The metal points gleamed, and Dipper felt his stomach flip painfully, even though he no longer physically had one.

“Bill, don’t,” Dipper started, his voice cracking. Cipher kept talking as if he hadn’t heard, walking toward the door,  _toward Stan and Mabel_.

“Because this?” Bill pressed his finger onto one of the fork’s prongs and laughed when it drew blood. “This is when things get  _fun_.”


End file.
